


The little exterminators of Vexcon Pest Control

by Daryldixon2



Category: Billy the exterminator
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, Vexcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryldixon2/pseuds/Daryldixon2
Summary: Takes place in season 2Lyric Rakes and Kiera LaBarge are both only 14 and they're exterminators.





	1. Chapter 1

5-13-09

Louisiana is invested with a lot of unwanted creatures, and two 14 year old kids are at Vexcon Pest control. Their names are Lyric Rakes and Kiera LaBarge, and they're at the shared desk. Lyric shares with Billy Bretherton, and Kiera shares with Heather Johnson. Billy was seated at the desk with her. 

"Lyric!" Kiera said.  
"Yeah?" Lyric said.  
"Come here!" Kiera said.

Lyric got up, and went over to Kiera. Lyric only weighs 105lbs and her height is 5ft5". She's not done growing. But she's very thin. She's at Kiera's desk and she was watching a video. Kiera put 1D Kiss you on. Lyric hated 1D. She walked back to her desk and sat down. 

"Lyric can you come here?" Donnie said.

Lyric walked into Donnie's office, and Billy was looking at a paper. It's from Lyrics social worker.

"Dear VexconInc,

If you haven't known, Lyric Rakes parents are no longer caring for her. They moved leaving her behind. They abandoned her. We are to come over at noon to talk to you guys. Lyric might not tell you because she's nervous to tell people. I'm sorry for the intrusion, but we must talk to you all of this situation. Lyric is homeless, and she's not in our shelter. We will tell you the whole entire situation when we come by.

Sincerely,  
Nancy Jones, Care Taker."

Billy was done and Lyric was seated.

"Lyric what happened?" Donnie said.  
"They didn't want me." Lyric said.   
"Why?" Billy said.  
"I was the worst mistake ever coming into their lives." Lyric said. "Said that they should've aborted me. Whatever. I'm no longer their problems."  
"Lyric." Billy said.  
"What?" Lyric said. "I don't need people to care for me. Been doing it all my life. Well that's a lie."  
"Nancy's here." Heather said.

Nancy walked in, and Lyric was next to Billy. 

"Hi Lyric." Nancy said.  
"Hi." Lyric said.  
"So." Nancy said. "As you know now. Lyric has been left behind. And I want to put her up for adoption."  
"I'll adopt her." Billy said.  
"Billy is fond if her." Donnie said. "She's like a daughter he never had."  
"Ok. I will get the papers sent here tomorrow." Nancy said.

Nancy left, and Lyric smiled at Billy. She can't picture leaving her none related family.


	2. Chapter 2

Billy officially adopted Lyric, and she's in her new home. She and Mary were like sisters. After hanging out with Mary, Lyric walked into Vexcon, and sat down. Billy walked in, and was talking to Crow. Crow was starting to get rude towards Lyric lately, and Billy isn't really happy about it. 

"Crow!" Billy said. "I don't like how you're treating Lyric!"  
"She always get attention. I don't!" Crow said.  
"She's my child!" Billy said. "You're a co worker."  
"And you're a fucking bitch!" Crow said.

Everyone was watching the fight go on. Crow and Billy were yelling at each others when Crow charged at Lyric, Billy got in front of her and protected her.

"Stay away." Billy said. "You're fired."

Crow walked out and everything settled down. Billy was standing and Lyric came over and wrapped her arms around him. He held her closely to him.


End file.
